Immortal for You
by damsel in the pain
Summary: "Aku belum bisa menemukan ketenangan dan kebahagiaanku untuk dapat menunjukkan surga padamu." SasuNaru Warning: shonen-ai, miss typo(s), OOC, DLDR!Ya've been warned...!


Beberapa hari belakangan ini ada yang berubah darimu. Kau jadi lebih kacau dari pada sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya apa? Setiap kali aku sering melihatmu menatap lurus padaku dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal dulu kau orang yang cerewet sekali. Aku tidak suka dengan hal itu. Meskipun aku tahu sedikit banyak aku turut bertanggung jawab atas perubahanmu.

.

.

.

Immortal for You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

No Promises © Shayne Ward

Warning: Shonen-ai, failed!hurt/comfort genre, typo(s), OOC

You like this, don't ya? It's impossible you open this fic if you don't. But if you—insist—say that you don't like, just close this page. I've warned ya!

.

.

.

"Beri aku sebotol lagi." Katanya seenak jidat kepada bartender itu. Hei, aku tahu kau kaya, tapi tidak perlu juga kan mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli Dom Perignon, terutama Rose? Huh, sejak kapan kau jadi seboros ini?

"Kurasa cukup. Berhenti minum." Kataku padanya. Pandangan matanya mengarah padaku. Tapi lagi-lagi dia hanya mendengus dan kembali minum minuman berkadar alkohol 30 persen itu. ia masih terus meneguk cairan itu. Lama-lama aku tak tahan, aku pun mengarahkan tanganku untuk menggenggam tangannya, tapi, saat tangan kami hampir bersentuhan. Ia mengubah posisi tangannya sehingga aku tidak bisa menggenggamnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini hubungan kami begitu. seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari keberadaanku di sampingnya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk hal semacam ini. Damn, kejeniusan seorang Uchiha nyatanya tidak berguna di sini. Well, aku lupa. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Dan "dia" yang kumaksud tadi adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sudah mengenai perkenalan tak pentingnya. Kini balik ke masalah kami.

Ini semua terjadi kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah Naruto berubah menjadi orang yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia pun mulai mengabaikanku, bahkan dulu Naruto adalah seorang pembenci alkohol, namun sekarang tampaknya fakta berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Terlalu terlarut dalam pikiranku, aku sampai tidak sadar Naruto sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, dia hanya diam saja tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Aku hanya mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah sampai di apartment Naruto, aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di sofa merah marun miliknya, dan ia sendiri langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Ganti piyama, Dobe. Mana mungkin kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak memakai baju itu?"

Dia tidak menjawab, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia beranjak untuk mengambil baju tidurnya. Aku memandang ke arah manapun asal bukan Naruto yang sedang ganti baju. Aku ini masih laki-laki baik, kau tahu. Meskipun dia adalah kekasihku yang paling dobe, aku tetap tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan. Setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Naruto terlihat sedang melamun di depan cermin. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekatinya. Akupun berjalan kearah Naruto dan berhenti tepat di belakangnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya. Apa boleh? Akupun menggerakkan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil memeluknya kalau saja suara itu tak terdengar.

"Teme..."ucapnya lirih. Aku berhenti bergerak saat itu juga. Kuturunkan tanganku yang sebenarnya ingin kugunakan untuk memeluknya. Aku melihatnya menutup mata secara perlahan. Amat pelan hingga aku bisa merasakan seakan-akan untuk menutup mata saja rasa sakit yang menderanya akan begitu besar. Setelah mata itu tertutup sempurna, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa dibuat membisu dengan setetes air mata yang keluar dan membasahi kedua pipinya itu. Naruto, haruskah seperti ini?

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu meninggalkan apartment mewahnya. Dengan berbekal pakaian tidur yang baru saja dipakainya tadi serta mantel tebal yang sekiranya cukup untuk membuat suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat mengingat musim sudah memasuki musim dingin, ia memulai perjalanan malamnya. Di saat orang-orang berpikir akan lebih baik untuk tidur di rumah dengan berbekal mesin penghangat ruangan, ia malah berpikir untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan pergi keluar. Bukan tanpa alasan ia begitu, karena memang jika ia terus berada di rumah, ia malah akan terus teringat dengan pemuda berambut hitam yang beberapa hari belakang ini—terlalu sering—ia pikirkan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di suatu tempat yang disebut oleh orang-orang sebagai taman kanak-kanak.

Begitu banyak hal yang melanda pikiran pemuda berambut pirang ini. Memori-memori indah sekaligus menyakitkan perlahan muncul memenuhi otaknya. Terlalu banyak sehingga ia sendiri berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan sanggup membendungnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak pernah menyesal memiliki memori itu, meski kadang ia berpikir bahwa semuanya akan lebih baik jika memori itu terhapus. Tidak, tidak, tidak, akan lebih baik lagi kalau memori itu tidak pernah ada. Ya. Tapi, sekali lagi, ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Mengitari halaman sekolah itu, sampailah ia di depan sebuah pohon besar dengan daun yang rindang. Pohon kenangannya dengan orang itu. Pohon ini masih sama, masih akan tetap melindungi seseorang yang duduk dibawahnya di siang hari dari matahari. Bentuknya masih sama, masih terlihat kokoh dan tegar. Yang berbeda sekarang adalah waktu dan kondisi. Pohon ini jelas lebih tua dibanding delapan belas tahun yang lalu saat terakhir ia mendatangi tempat ini. Saat itu pun hari masih terik, banyak suara-suara orang berlalu lalang terdengar saat ia duduk di sana. Namun kali ini ia datang pada malam hari dimana yang terdengar hanya suara desiran angin yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang. Saat itupun ia tak sendiri. Berbeda dengan sekarang.

Terdengar kekehan kecil berasal dari mulut manis pemuda itu. ia merasa seolah-olah manusia paling kesepian pada malam itu. Dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua kakinya yang diteku, ia mulai menangis tanpa suara. Meskipun begitu, laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang tahu, meski pemuda pirang itu menutupi wajahnya. Ia amat sangat tahu. Dan itu membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang teramat dalam.

.

.

.

"hiks...hiks.."

Terdengar suara tangis anak kecil berambut pirang dari balik pohon rindang. Anak kecil berambut hitam yang saat itu sedang tidur di bawah pohon berlawanan dengan arah suara itu datang pun terbangun. Menampakkan mata onyx-nya yang terlihat amat sangat kesal. Ia paling tidak suka kalau acara tidurnya diganggu. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya tidur tadi dan menghampiri sisi lain pohon itu, tempat dimana suara tangis itu berasal. Benar saja, ia mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan mukanya. Sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan yang cukup keras dari anak itu. Melihat hal itu, anak kecil berambut hitam tadi tiba-tiba merasa sedikit iba dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi anak itu. Mungkin dia benar-benar punya masalah, sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari sini. Begitulah pikir anak kecil itu.

Saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi dari tempat itu, ia berhenti. Entah kenapa suara tangis anak berambut pirang itu justru semakin kencang di dengarnya. Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya melangkah mendekati anak yang menangis itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tangis anak kecil itupun berhenti dan seketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Sang anak berambut hitam pun terdiam melihat wajah anak ini. Dengan muka memerah, air mata yang membasahi pipi chubby-nya, mata biru jernih yang sedang menatapnya ini, entah mengapa, membuatnya terlihat sangat polos dan lugu.

"K-kau ciapa?"tanya anak itu dengan pengucapan yang masih cedal.

"Aku Sasuke. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau kenapa?"

"Na-nalu tadi pagi aku datang ke cekolah belcama kaa-can. Teman-teman Nalu bilang..hiks..Nalu tidak punya tou-can kalena Nalu celalu datang belcama kaa-can. Meleka meledek Nalu kalena meleka celalu..hiks...diantal tou-can meleka..hiks..."

"Memang tou-sanmu kemana?"

"Kaa-can bilang tou-can belada di culga. Cacuke tahu dimana culga?"

"Heh, kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Coalnya kalau Cacuke tahu, Nalu mau minta tolong cama Cacuke untuk ngantelin Nalu kecana buat njemput Tou-can"

Mendengar perkataan "Nalu" tadi, membuat Sasuke menjadi begitu iba kepadanya. Diumur sekecil dia sudah harus kehilangan ayahnya. Ya, Sasuke tahu dimana surga yang dimaksud oleh ibunya "Nalu". Meskipun mereka seumuran, tapi Sasuke tidak dibesarkan senaif "Nalu". Sasuke sendiri adalah bocah pendiam yang cuek dengan keadaan sekitar, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke ingin berbuat sesuatu agar anak yang bernama "Nalu" ini tidak bersedih lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana surga itu berada, tapi aku berjanji akan membantumu mencarinya. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya?"

"Benalkah? Cacuke janji ya?"

"Ya, aku janji."

"Jangan ninggalin Nalu campai culganya ketemu ya?"

"Hn. Lagian sepertinya surga itu dekat kok."

"Eh, memang iya? Tlus, hn itu apa?"

"Hn. Hn itu artinya iya."

"Oh, hehehe. Cacuke aneh, maca hn altinya iya."

Melihat anak itu tersenyum, entah kenapa hati Sasuke merasa senang. Senyum itu lebih cocok di wajahnya. Terlihat sangat manis.

"Oh iya, namamu beneran Nalu?"

"Eh, bukan, namaku Naluto"

"Naluto?"

"Naaalllruto.."

"Naruto?"

"Iya, Ucumaki Naluto"

"Uzumaki ya?"

Aank itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat karena dia tidak harus memaksakan lidahnya untuk mengucapkan huruf yang susah itu.

"Oh iya, Cacuke. Telima kacih ya."

"Hn, untuk apa?"

"Kalena Cacuke mau bantuin Nalu"

"Hn..sama-sama"

.

.

.

Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalanan malamnya setelah cukup lama berada di taman kanak-kanak itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia terlihat sedang melamun, dan tanpa sadar saat menyebrang jalan, ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun, entah kenapa ia bisa menghindarinya, padahal seharusnya ia tidak bisa. Naruto sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan sekelilingnya tapi tidak menemukan keanehan apapun. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali berjalan menyebrangi jalan raya itu tanpa menyadari sama sekali sosok yang sejak tadi mengikuti di belakangnya.

Kini, Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang merupakan tujuan utamanya melakukan perjalanan malam ini. Meski masih sedikit agak jauh, tapi tempat itu telah terlihat. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengikuti di belakang Naruto, akhirnya memilih untuk melangkah mendekat dan setelah sampai tepat di belakang Naruto, ia berkata

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan tepat menghadap Sasuke. Ia hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sasuke pun juga tak tampak menunggu sebuah jawaban. Matanya menyendu melihat Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya namun serasa begitu jauh. Ia gerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Naruto. Naruto merasakan desiran halus itu dan memejamkan matanya. Seolah ingin merasakan setiap sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan lebih lama lagi. Sasuke berhenti mengelus pipi Naruto saat pria manis itu membuka matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Naruto kembali menatap tempat yang menjadi tujuannya tadi kemudian secara perlahan melangkah mendekatinya. Setelah sampai di tempat itu, sekali lagi ia memejamkan matanya, cukup lama untuk kali ini. Seolah-olah berharap jika ia membuka mata maka apa yang ada dihadapannya ini telah tiada.

Sasuke mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu dalam diam. Ia tidak melangkah mendekat juga tidak menjauh. He's there. He hopes he'll always be. Naruto yang sedari tadi masih menutup matanya pun, akhirnya perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan iris birunya itu. Seolah-olah apa yang diharapkannya pupus, matanya menyendu. Berusaha sekeras hati untuk bertahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh benda itu.

Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuhnya. Sebuah nisan dengan nama sang kekasih tercinta tertera disana.

May our son, brother, lover, and friend rest in peace

Uchiha Sasuke

23 Juli-1989 - 23 Oktober 2013

Air mata itu kembali mengalir dari membasahi pipi Naruto. Terus ia usap batu nisan itu menggunakan tangan kurusnya. Betapa kepergian orang yang amat ia sayangi membuatnya begitu menderita. Dan kenyataan itu memang tak akan seindah mimpi saat kita tertidur.

"Kau janji akan menunjukkan padaku surga kan, Sasuke? Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu?" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu hal ini akan terjadi, setiap malam Naruto selalu mendatangi makamnya. Menangisinya sampai puas, kemudian kembali pulang. Sasuke tidak bisa terus-terusan melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Naruto harus tetap hidup sama seperti saat dia ada dulu. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang masih mengusap nisan bernamakan dirinya. Saat sampai di depan Naruto, Naruto seolah-olah bisa menatapnya dan berkata "Sasuke..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menunjukkan surga kalau kau terus bersedih seperti ini. Surga adalah tempat untuk orang-orang yang tenang dan bahagia, Naruto. Aku belum bisa menemukan ketenangan dan kebahagiaanku untuk dapat menunjukkan surga padamu."

Naruto tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Sejujurnya ia tidak dapat melihat Sasuke, tapi perasaannya berkata Sasuke ada disampingnya. Dan kini ia menatap lurus kedepan karena yakin bahwa Sasuke ada di depannya. Dia juga merasa mendengar sesuatu. Seperti bisikan yang merasuk ke hati yang paling dalam. Oleh karena itu, ia berhenti mengusap nisan itu dan menatapnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih. Istirahatlah dengan tenang, sayangku"ucapnya dengan senyum. Tak lama setelahnya, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan areal pemakaman itu.

.

.

.

Naruto meneruskan perjalanan malamnya setelah cukup lama berada di taman kanak-kanak itu. Di sepanjang perjalanan ia terlihat sedang melamun, dan tanpa sadar saat menyebrang jalan, ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seharusnya ia tertabrak, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menepuk pundaknya kemudian sedikit menyeretnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang dan sekelilingnya tapi tidak menemukan keanehan apapun. Karena tidak menemukan apapun, Naruto kembali berjalan sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya melihat Naruto pergi.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku menginginkanmu bahagia, karena dengan itupun, aku juga merasakan kebahagiaan. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan mati ditanganmu. Tapi, aku harus mencari surga dulu Naruto. Nanti kalau sudah ketemu, aku akan mengajakmu sekaligus menemui ayahmu. Bagaimana kedengarannya?" monolog Sasuke sesaat setelah Naruto kembali berjalan. Ia pun juga memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke tempat seharusnya ia pergi. Tugasnya kini sudah selesai.

.

.

.

I don't wanna runaway, Baby

You're the one I need tonight, no promises...

Baby, now I need to hold you tight

I just wanna die in your arms, here tonight...

.

.

.

THE END

How's it? fic ini terinspirasi dari MV nya No Promises by Shayne Ward. Romantis banget deh ni lagu. Oh iya, plot nya ni kayak di MV itu tapi disertai dengan perubahan yang tidak perlu. Dan supaya dapat feelnya, mending tonton deh MV nya...ntar bakal lebih ngena(apaan sih-_-?)

Review, minna? ^-^


End file.
